Methods for recovering hydrocarbons from naturally-occurring deposits, such as tar sand and oil shale, are the objects of renewed commmercial interest.
Deposits of oil shale and tar sands have been located on the North American Continent in Canada and in the western, mid-western, and eastern regions of the United States.